


confessions

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "You don't have to say it back."





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For [draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #61: love.

“You don’t have to say it back,” Harry says immediately afterward. Like a disclaimer. Draco’s heart is pounding in his chest. He has loved, truly loved, two people in his entire life and both were related to him. He doesn’t—-. 

“I—-,” he breaks off, putting his face into the curve of Harry’s neck, hiding. “I’m sorry.” It’s not that he doesn’t. He wants to say it back, he does, desperately. He just doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know how to force the words out of him.

“It’s alright,” Harry says, kissing him softly. “It’s just a word. Just a word.”


End file.
